


Национальная кухня

by Aratale



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale
Summary: В разных странах разное понятие вкусной еды.
Relationships: Bleden Mark/Fatebinder
Kudos: 1





	Национальная кухня

Пожалуй, свою Владыку Бледен Марк знал лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Что и немудрено, учитывая, что она его жена и времени вместе они проводят не так уж и мало.

А ещё знал, что поесть вкусно она любит. В частности поэтому, возвращаясь с очередного задания Марк прихватил с собой немного вкусностей.  
Появившись в тёмном углу кабинета Владыки, Бледен Марк шагнул вперёд, обретая форму.

— С возвращением, Марк, — поздоровалась Мэйва, отложив документы и посмотрев на Марка. 

— Всё сидишь за документами, малыш? — со усмешкой уточнил Архонт Теней, подходя к столу. — А у меня для тебя кое—что есть. 

— Что? — заинтересованно уточнила Мэйва. 

Архонт Теней усмехнулся шире, и показал небольшой свёрток, после чего отдал его Мэйве. Та с интересом приняла свёрток и ахнула с восхищением, достав увесистую связку кусков сушёного манго. Не то, чтобы лакомство было в новинку или редким, просто перепадало Мэйве не так уж часто, а сладкое она любила. Марк это знал и не видел причин не побаловать свою женщину. 

Мэйва же снова подняла взгляд на Марка и благодарно улыбнулась. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она искренне. Потом улыбнулась хитро, положив свёрток с угощением на стол. — Ма-арк, у тебя ещё есть срочные дела? 

— Для тебя, детка, я совершенно свободен, — с довольной улыбкой сказал Марк. — Что ты хочешь? 

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь поужинать, — задумчиво протянула Владычица. 

Марк улыбнулся. Предложение Мэйвы сходить куда-нибудь поужинать не вызвало удивления. Как и какого-либо негатива. Марку нравилось проводить время в компании любимой женщины, тем более порой простые прогулки превращались в неожиданные приключения. Так что отказываться Бледен Марк и не думал.  
После короткого разговора, Архонты выбрали место, которое устраивало бы обоих и отправились туда. Путь через тени не занял много времени, а о маленькой маскировке позаботились заранее. 

Место, куда они пришли, популярное среди знати и успешных торговцев, не дешёвое, но Архонт Теней признавал, что цена вполне оправдана: готовят вкусно, много, персонал учтивый и лишнего болтать не будет, да и местечко красивое само по себе. А ещё тут крайне редко можно было наткнуться на отравителей. Если же такие появлялись, то персонал и хозяева этого заведения без проблем помогали найти виновных, дабы не портить престиж. 

Ещё одним плюсом было наличие отдельных кабинок для тех, кто не хотел сидеть в общем зале. А пришедшие Архонты как раз не хотели. 

Разморенный теплом, вкусной едой и вином, Бледен Марк с удобством сидел на диване и довольно щурился. Присутствие Мэйвы, которая сидела совсем рядом, практически у него под боком, только сильнее успокаивало и расслабляло. Впрочем, расслабиться так же, как в её или своих покоях он себе не позволял, а спокойное состояние Архонта Теней ничуть не мешало ему при необходимости молниеносно отреагировать на опасность. 

Мэйва же спокойно и не спеша доедала то, что было на тарелке и оценивающе смотрела на другие блюда. Голод уже давно прошёл, сменившись чувством сытости, и Мэйва понимала, что несколько переоценила силы свои и Марка, когда заказывала еду. Но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Тем более еда была просто прекрасна на вкус и вид. А баклажанные рулетики и вовсе были выше всяких похвал. 

— Тебе не кажется, что ты заказала слишком много еды? – лениво спросил Бледен Марк. 

— Да, пожалуй, — согласилась Мэйва, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Потом усмехнулась и лукаво поглядела на своего спутника. — Но я Владыка. А Владыке можно.

— Малыш, — с насмешкой начал Марк, смотря на недоеденные блюда. — Владыка должен трезво оценивать свои силы. Пасть в битве с едой — это недостойно Владыки. 

Мэйва искоса глянула на своего спутника и насмешливо фыркнула.

— Не беспокойся так, мой дорогой Архонт. Жертвой еды я не паду, — с усмешкой сказала она. — Тем более, спешить нам некуда. 

Марк ухмыльнулся. 

— Не хочу тебя сильно расстраивать, детка, но у тебя завтра ещё приём и пир с познанием всех особенностей национальной кухни. Уверен, ты увидишь много… Впечатляющих блюд, — он ухмыльнулся. 

— Я помню, — кивнула Мэйва и вздохнула. Официальные мероприятия были необходимы, чтобы показать добрые намерения и отметить присоединение новых земель — правитель захваченных земель всячески старался показать своё расположение новой Владычице. Мэйва не собиралась лишать его возможности показать своё гостеприимство и верность. — Надо будет взять Фугу. 

— Маленькая Фурия будет много ругаться, — со смешком заметил Марк. То, что Фуга не любит официальные приёмы, не было большим секретом. Как и то, что ради вкусной еды она готова потерпеть.

— Да. Но не всё ж ей только по полю боя скакать, — усмехнулась в ответ Мэйва. — Тем более, я уверена, там будет достаточно вкусностей, чтобы её гнев сменился на простое недовольство.

Архонт Теней рассмеялся громко и от души, а тени вокруг зашевелились. Вообще он неплохо относился к бывшей Алой фурии, даже умудрился найти с ней общий язык. Ну, какое-то его подобие. По крайней мере, их отношения напоминали чем-то отношения Марка и Вершительницы судеб Калио. По крайней мере, они совершенно так же спорили на кольца. 

Мэйву устраивало, что Марк вполне неплохо относится к её соратникам. Ну, почти ко всем. И почти все к Архонту Теней относились нейтрально, пусть и с некоторой опаской. И такие отношения позволяли вполне спокойно работать в одной команде. И Мэйву это радовало. Ей бы не хотелось постоянно успокаивать и мирить своих союзников. 

А вот про национальную кухню тех земель, что они завтра посетят с официальным визитом, Марк явно знает немало. И откровенно веселится с того, что завтра ждёт Владыку и её Архонтов. Правда, говорить что-либо конкретное отказывался. Зараза такой.

***

Так уж вышло, что присоединение новых земель и подписание договора, а так же принятие клятвы верности случилось незадолго до важного традиционного праздника. Отменять ничего Мэйва не стала, решив объединить традицию с официальным приёмом в честь присоединения земель. Ничего особо нового, такое уже случалось. 

Пока что всё проходило мирно и спокойно. К Архонтам особо не лезли, разве что выказать вслух свою лояльность. Впрочем, к Бледену Марку подходить явно боялись, а Мэйва мысленно забавлялась с этого. Её успокаивало присутствие Архонта Теней. А его развлекала реакция и страх окружающих. Определённо, собственная репутация ему приносила удовольствие. 

Мэйва с сомнением относилась ко всем блюдам, которые были на пиру. И дело было не только в опасениях кого, что туда могли добавить яд. Скорее уж было дело в самом виде этих блюд и то, из чего их сделали. Когда Марк говорил об особенностях национальной кухни, он явно знал, что ожидает Мэйву на банкете. Тут, конечно, были вполне безобидные салаты и мясо диковинных птиц. Правда, мясо это было настолько острым, что во рту всё словно горело. Однако от этого мясо птицы менее вкусным не становилось, а острота лишь подчёркивало его вкус.

Но некоторая еда вызывала вопросы. Например, жареная рыба, фаршированная паучьими яйцами и маринованными щупальцами маленьких речных осьминогов. Впрочем, такие блюда Мэйва старалась не пробовать, обходясь в основном чем-то более привычным. Ну, или почти привычными.  
Те же жареные скорпионы были неплохи. Особенно если судить, что на них позарились и Бледен Марк, и Фуга. Мэйва была уверена, что они между собой поспорили, кто больше съест. И судя по недовольному выражению лица Фуги спор она проиграла. 

Мэйва даже рискнула попробовать студенистое мясо болотных медуз. По вкусу напоминало что-то среднее между рыбой и курицей, к которым зачем-то положили много мяты. 

В общем, всё проходило мирно и спокойно. Мэйва бы с удовольствием и вовсе молча бы посидела, но была вынуждена общаться с правителем страны. А ещё выслушать заверения в верности и полной готовности в поддержке политики новой Владычицы. Слушать это было скучновато, ведь всё это Мэйве говорили далеко не раз и не два, но необходимо. В конце концов, репутация и образ на пустом месте не берутся. Конечно, Мэйва могла бы просто взять и уйти. Никто не посмел бы остановить, но отношения были бы подпорчены. Кто знает, чем это может грозить в будущем? Да и репутацию надо поддерживать. А собственная репутация пока что Мэйву полностью устраивала. 

В какой-то момент началось небольшое оживление и на стол поставили большое блюдо с чем-то явно мясным, но вот пахло это что-то откровенно ужасно. Похожий запах Мэйва ощущала разве что от полежавших трупов. 

— О, а это наш деликатес. Морской баран, фаршированный чайками, квашеным мясом кальмара и выдержанных в бродящем вине угрей, — с энтузиазмом принялся рассказывать сидящий рядом правитель. — Самого барана уже фаршированного выдерживали три дня на солнце, после чего закапывали в землю на целый кулак.

Стоит отдать выдержке должное и выражение на лице Мэйвы ничуть не изменилось. И даже своеобразный запах её не смутил. Правда, пробовать этот «деликатес» Мэйва всё же не решилась, вежливо отказавшись. У неё были крупные сомнения в том, что её организм сможет выдержать такое и вообще пережить. 

Хотя, стоит заметить, местные ели блюдо с аппетитом и, кажется, даже наслаждались им. Совершенно удивительно. С другой стороны, у разных стран деликатесами считаются совершенно разные блюда. Даже такие, которые по мнению многих других и есть-то нельзя. 

Особенности национальной кухни, что тут ещё сказать.

К счастью, других неожиданностей не было, и остаток праздника прошёл мирно и спокойно. Разве что Мэйва ловила порой на себе мимолётные ехидные взгляды Архонта Теней, да и только. На взгляды придворных Мэйва уже внимания вовсе не обращала. Откровенного недовольства или агрессии не было, лишь уже привычная смесь из интереса, опаски и восхищения. 

Мэйва тихо хмыкнула и поглядела в сторону Архонта Теней. Он стоял чуть в стороне, выглядел совершенно расслабленным и с ленцой и скукой наблюдал за другими гостями. Но Мэйва знала, что это игра, чем правда. Несмотря на показную расслабленность, Бледен Марк оставался собранным и внимательно следил за происходящим вокруг.

Не зря, конечно, ведь всякое может случиться. Мэйва помнила, как на одном из таких праздников на неё попытались напасть. Впрочем, добраться до Владыки заговорщики попросту не успели. Бледен Марк остановил напавших быстро, поймав тенями. Смешно, но они даже пары шагов пройти не успели. Возможно, пробрались бы ближе, если бы в буйные молодые головы не пришла гениальная идея объявить о своих намерениях во всеуслышание. Тьма, откуда такие идиоты вообще появляются? Удивительная непуганая ничем беспечность. 

Однако Мэйва такое проигнорировать не могла, хоть она и не Кайрос. И, пожалуй, молодым «бунтовщикам» крайне повезло, что она не Кайрос. Однако своё неудовольство продемонстрировала более чем явно, и давление магической силы почувствовали все. 

Впрочем, решать судьбу напавших на месте Мэйва не стала, отправив их в темницы. Там над поведением хорошо думается. А судьба их решалась уже в Суде. Правда, Марк был не очень доволен, что сразу убить их не дали и ворчал потом. Но Мэйва прекрасно знала, как вернуть Марку хорошее настроение, никого не убив при этом.

На этот раз никаких неожиданных происшествий не было. Уйти с приёма удалось лишь поздно вечером. Идя по коридору в сторону подготовленных покоев, Мэйва тихо вздохнула с облегчением. Всё же такие приёмы здорово выматывали морально. И после них часто хотелось отдохнуть в одиночестве или в приятной компании, которая не тяготила, и в которой можно было просто помолчать. К счастью, такая компания была и следовала едва ли не по пятам. 

Точнее следовал. Бледен Марк оставлять Владычицу в одиночестве и не думал. Ушёл вместе с ней сначала просто тенью, а потом, когда Мэйва шла по пустым коридорам в сторону выделенных ей покоев, приобрёл человеческий облик и шёл рядом, довольно и сыто щуря золотистые глаза. 

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказала Мэйва спустя несколько минут молчания. — Кажется, я поняла, как можно с Кайрос справиться.

Бледен Марк вопросительно вскинул брови, поглядев на свою Владычицу.

— Надо ей прислать в дар этот замечательный деликатес, который сегодня был. 

Архонт Теней усмехнулся.

— Ох, малыш, если бы всё было так просто… — он покачал головой.

— Что, уже пытались не раз, да? — уточнила Мэйва с тяжёлым вздохом. Глупо было бы считать, что Кайрос не пытались ни разу отравить. Наверняка много попыток было. Мэйва вот сама уже сбилась со счёта, сколько раз её саму пытались отравить, а сколько — убить. Марк наверняка знал точно. Его в какой-то степени веселило вести точный подсчёт разных покушений. Мэйва ничего против не имела, тем более, что сам Марк практически всем этим покушениям и не давал случиться, выискивая заговорщиков и исполнителей с рвением. 

— Ты сама всё понимаешь, детка, — Марк усмехнулся и издал короткий смешок. — Можешь попытаться, но уверяю тебя, к успеху это не приведёт. Кайрос не дура и не стоит её таковой считать. Иначе бы у власти она столько не продержалась и не добилась бы того, что у неё есть. 

— А очень жаль, что не дура — заметила Мэйва, хоть и понимала, что Марк целиком и полностью прав. В этом мире слабые и глупые у власти не задерживались. По крайней мере, у реально большой власти. — Тогда дело решилось бы очень просто.

Марк на эти слова лишь негромко рассмеялся и покачал головой.


End file.
